Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs transformers: prime
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: All is calm for the Autobots, until they are attacked by the gokaigers. Why? Just wait to find out.


Location: Autobot base

Everything was calm at the Autobot base, there were no decepticon attacks, no MECH operations to take care of, and no need to mine for energon, as the Autobots had mined enough for the time being. So for the Autobots, today was a rare day, aday they could relax.

Ratchet: Optimus, don't you think we should be monitering for any signs of the decepticons?

Optimus: Ratchet, under normal circumstances, I would agree with you, but due to the recent lack of any decepticon activity, the others have decided to take some time off to be with the children.

Jack and Arcee's location:

Arcee: So, Jack, you know how we've known each other for awhile?

Jack: Yeah, why?

Arcee: Well, I just want to say...

*Boom!*

Jack: What was that?

Arcee: I don't know.

Jack: Maybe it was an accident.

New arrival: Oh, it was know accident.

Arcee: What's your malfunction in interupting our private moment?

Jack: Yeah, and who are you?

New arrival: Captain Marvelous, and I'm here for your greater power, Autobot.

Jack: Greater power, the Autobots don't have one. The Autobots aren't a sentai.

Arcee: Now Jack, step back, there's no way he can win with just that gun.

Captain Marvelous: Oh, I have more power than you realize. (Pulls out a cell phone like device and a small statue, which Marvelous folds up into a key.)Gokai change!

Phone (Its really called a mobir a mobirate, just to let you know.): Gokaiger!

Marvelous: Gokai red.

Arcee deployed her wrist blades and charged at gokai red/ Captain Marvelous.

Jack: Where have I seen this before?

Marvelous and Arcee were engaged in a sword fight, with Arcee at a disadvantage due to marvlsmaller size.

Marvelous inserted a key into his sword and gun.

Sword and gun: Final wave!

Jack had to save Arcee. He ran up to gokai red and shoved him out of the way so his attack didn't hit Arcee.

Marvelous: You stupid kid!

Arcee: Hey no one calls my partner dump and gets away with it.

Arcee deployed her blasters and targeted Marvelous. But, right as she was going to shoot, a ground bridge opened with Marvelous going through it.

Marvelous: This isn't over Autobot, you and your partner will taste the wraith of the gokaigers.

Jack: Should we tell Optimus?

Arcee: Yeah, if the gokaigers were to attack us, Megatron must be using some kind of mind control.

Jack: Arcee before you call the base, look what I snatched from gokai blue. (Holds the akarenger key, but failed to notice it emitting a gold light.)

Arcee: Hey that's one of those ranger keys that the gokaigers use.

Jack: Yeah, and when Miko was teaching you and the other 'bots about the super sentai and other heroes like that she said that there were 199 super sentai ranger keys.

Arcee: And with you snatching that one, there's now only 198. Nice one Jack.

Jack: Thanks Arcee.

Scene change: Bulkhead and Miko's location

Bulkhead and Miko were going dune bashing when they decided to take a rest and talk.

Bulkhead: Miko, you know how you taught us about the super sentai?

Miko: Yeah Bulk, what about them?

Bulkhead: Well, I've been thinking that if we were to team up with some of them, we could beat the 'cons in no time.

Miko: Bulkhead, you're right, all we need to do is to get Megatron to step in front of one of the team cannons, (Cut off by Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: Miko, what's a 'team cannon'?

Miko: It's what the sentai use to finish off the monsters they fight. Well, then they just grow into a 40 story tall monster. Then it gets interesting.

Bulkhead: I know, I've seen some news forage of the giant robots the use. Just think of it, one of those against the nemsis, who'll win?

Miko: I know the robo will win, if its GokaiOh, they'll use one of their greater powers to do it.

*Boom!*

Miko: Hey who did that?

New arrival: I did it.

Bulkhead: Who are you?

New arrival: The name's Don Dogoier and I've come for the greater power of the Autobots.

Miko: Hey, do the Autobots look like a sentai? No, so why are you attacking them, plus aren't you soposed to be the good guys?

Don: Yes we are, and if kamen rider OOO has a greater power, the Autobots must have one. Gokai change!

Mobirate: Gokaiger!

Don: Gokai green.

Bulkhead and Don got into a gun fight, with neither one gaining an advantage, Bulkhead due to him being big enough to resist Don's fire power and Don was able to dodge Bulkhead's shots, well almost all of them. A key came out of his belt and landed near Miko, who was taking pictures of the fight with her phone.

Miko: Man, this is not how I pictured the 'bots and the gokaigers fighting together.

A ground bridge opened.

Don: Well, it's time for me to make my exit, I'll see you next time Autobot.

Don went through the groundbridge.

Bulkhead: That was odd.

Miko: You're telling me. I thought the gokaigers would want to meet you guys.

Bulkhead: I'm calling Optimus for a ground bridge.

Miko: Hey, Bulk', look what I found. (Picks up the ranger key, which is the green racer key, but unlike for Jack, the key doesn't emit any light.)

To be continued...

(Note: I'll add transformers animated elements such as omega supreme due to the need of a way for the Autobots to 'praticipate' in some of the mecha battles, but unlike in transformers animated, my version of omega supreme won't be sentient, it will be the way the Autobots, minus Arcee and Cliffjumper got to earth, and maybe I'll write a one shot were Miko is teaching the Autobots about earth's heros, meaning the super sentai, kamen riders, metal heros, ect. Only the sentai are set to apear, with the riders appearing if I feel like it. Plus one power ranger villain will apear, I want to hear who you think it is.)


End file.
